The Game Of Life
by MilliniumLint
Summary: Ponyboy and Johnny were kidnapped one morning before school and they were held captive with other children, some strangers, and some friends. They were forced to played sick, painful, cruel "games" in exchange for food, clean clothing, and other basic necessities. the two learn fast that life is one big game. And if you want to survive, you need to play it right.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:Taken**

**Hey, this the first Outsiders fanfiction I have written so please bear with me and enjoy!**

**Me: Dally can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Dally: I am Dallas Winston, and I don't take orders from nobody!**

**Me: I am the author and you are the character! You will do as I say!**

***Taps Dally with magical writing wand(it's a pencil)***

**Dally: MiilinumLint does not own the Outsiders.**

* * *

(Ponyboy`s POV)

"Hey man, could you help me with something?" Johnny asked me as we walked to school.

"Yeah sure, what is it you need help with?" I replied, shivering despite the coat I was wearing. The snow crunched beneath our feet as we trudged to school.

"The math homework," he said. "I didn't get to finish last night cause of my old man."

"He beat you again last night? Why didn't you come over to our place?" I asked angrily. I couldn't stand the thought of Johnny having his parents hurt him. I noticed new bruises were already starting to form on his arms and and his cheek there were scratches that were in the shape of fingernails."You alright Johnnycake?"

"Yeah," He said quietly.

"Here take out that math and I'll help you with it real quick, it's not that much," I said and sat down on the edge of the fountain we passed on the way to school. the water in it had frozen over, and the stone edge was so cold that we were freezing our butts of-literally.

Johnny sat down next to me and dug out a sheet of notebook paper with a couple problems copied on it.

"You know how to do this, right?" I asked as I grabbed a pen out of my bag.

He shook his head.

"Okay well it's real simple," I assured him. I quickly explained how and did two of the problems.

"You think you can do the rest on your own?" I asked Johnny.

"Yeah, I think I get it now, thanks man," he mumbled and began to work on the next problem.

Suddenly I froze(no pun intended).

"Johnny," I whispered.

"What's wrong? Are we gonna be late or something?" Johnny looked up from his nearly finished homework.

"No we've got plenty of time," I replied, grateful I had left earlier than usual this morning. Usually I wouldn't have time to help him before school. "Shh, you hear that?"

The sputtering sound of a car engine grew closer.

Johnny`s dark eyes widened. "Oh, man." He said, his voice unsteady. I knew he was probably thinking about the last time he was jumped.

"I-I think should go," I stammered.

I grabbed my bag when suddenly the noise stopped and I heard a car door open.

It was too late.

(Johnny`s POV)

Before I could even try to make a run for it, someone grabbed my shoulders, spun me around and shoved me against the fountain.

"What`s your name," He growled. The man was tall, chubby, and had a scruffy dirty yellowish white beard. He had angry blue eyes and his breath reeked of beer, like my dad`s did most of the time.

Usually I`m a pretty quiet, polite guy, which is saying something since most sixteen-year-old boys hear are anything but so, but on occasion I can be a little sassy. Unfortunately, your once in my life I got mouthy.

"What`s _your_ name?" I retorted. Without warning Beer-Breath slammed my head on the cold, hard edge of the fountain. My head exploded in sharped pain and I bit down on my lip hard to keep for crying out.

"Let`s try that again," He hissed. "What is your name?"

"J-Johnny Cade!' I stammered. "Johnny W-Will-illiam Cade!" I was shaking like a leaf as my head was crushed again.

"What`s Johnny short for?" Beer-Breath demanded, shaking me.

"N-n-nothing sir, just Johnny," I whispered. When I was born, my parents did really want me or really care, so they just slapped on the first name they came up with on the certificate. Johnny. Not something more proper like John or Jonathan. Just Johnny. Not like I mind, I prefer Johnny over John or Jonathan any day , but I still got a lot of weird looks.

"Stupid-ass name for a stupid as kid," He said harshly and hit my head again. My head felt foggy and hurt.

"Stop, please..." I gasped. "My n-names Johnny William Cade and I`m six six-teen, please lemme go."

He did, and as soon as I dropped down on my knees, her kicked me in the head, hard.

I let out little noise that sound like a cross between a groan and whimper.

"Goddamitt kid," he snapped. "Get the hell up."

I couldn`t. I felt queasy and terrible. I couldn`t stop shaking and I bent over and puked in the snow, heaving until I felt like I was gonna pass out.

I felt someone smaller than him grab me under my arms and yanked me up roughly, cause my head to spin and ache even more. Without warning, Beer-Breath shined and a flashlight in my eyes.

"Ah, damn," He groaned. "The kid`s probably gotta concussion."

"Fuck..." The person holding me said, and began cussing the other man out so badly I was breaking Pony`s record for turning red. He shoved me into the backseat of the car, all while screaming at Beer-Breath that if I barf in his car, I`m dead.

"J-Johnny," I heard Ponyboy whisper softly, his teeth chattering.

I glanced over at him and I just about screamed. There was a ton of blood of his face and shirt. It wasn`t till I got closer that I realized that it was coming from his nose.

"Whoa, uh, ya want this?" I mumbled slowly, taking of my jean jacket and then removing the plain white t-shirt I was wearing under it. Pony took it and pressed it to his bleeding nose, shivering.

"I think its broken." He told me in a muffled voice.

'Wha did they da-da-do to you?" I stammered quietly and struggled to put my jacket back on over my bear chest. I was already pretty dizzy and the car ride was helping matters. I remember one of them saying if I threw up in the car, I`m dead and I nervously bit down on my lip so hard I could taste cold, metallic blood.

"Dunked me, in the fountain," Ponyboy`s teeth were chattering as he spoke. "So, c-cold."

"They, uh hit my head," I explained. " Hit it `gainst the fountain. Says I gots uh, a concussion."

Ponyboy had now curled up into a little ball, head down. he was shaking, and dripping wet, his wet hair plastered to his forehead. A scarlet stain spread across the shirt he held up to his nose. Glory he must be real cold, the water in the fountain was only a few degrees away from freezing and he was shaking like a leaf, his skin very white and his lips blue.

Then I began to tremble too, when it hit me. We`ve been _kidnapped_. We were in a car alone with three strange men that can and will hurt us. We may never see the gang again. We very well might die very soon.

Without thinking, I put an arm around Ponyboy and scooted closer to him. I pulled him into a hug and rested my head on is shoulder.

As long as we`re to together, we will get through this.

**Oh, how dramatic. Please review and check out my poll. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me: Thanks for all the support. I had no idea this story would be this successful. Curly, wanna do that disclaimer?**

**Curly: That crazy broad ova there don` own da Outsidas, ya dig?**

**Me: Excuse me, not all of us speak hood, Curls. Care to translate?**

**Curly: *sighs* MillinumLint does not own The Outsiders**

**Me: Good job. *Ruffles Curly`s hair***

**Curly: Nooooo! Not the hair! *runs aways crying hysterically and frantically searches for a comb***

**Pony`s POV**

I awoke with a scream. I was panting, sweaty, and shaking like a leaf. The ground beneath me was hard and uncomfortable, and my face hurt. My breathing sounded kind funny, and I felt something sticky on my face.

"Oh my God," I heard somebody mumbled, annoyed. "Shut up Curly."

I turned around to see and girl sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She had tangled curly dark hair nearly concealed her face, which was streaked with dirt.

But I knew those eyes, those bright blue eyes. Same blue as Curly and Tim`s. Shepard blue.

I couldn`t be her, not Angela. This girl`s face was filthy and free of make-up, streaked with dirt and tears. Her clothing was torn and ragged, hair wild and uncombed. If that was Angela Shepard, the smoking hot, prissy, moody seductive Angela Shepard we all knew, than greasers and socs are best buddies and pigs are flying.

Still she had them Shepard blue eyes I ain`t ever seen on nobody else but them.

"Pony, I know I look like shit, but please, would ya quit starin` at me," The girl said.

"Angela?" I said slowly, unable to believe it.

"No it`s Curly," She said sarcastically. "Yes I`m Angela stupid."

"Oh, well uh, sorry I woke you up," I said sheepishly, she was really good-lookin, even right now and I felt kinda embarrassed to wake her up.

"Eh, it`s alright, Curly talks an his sleep, so I`m used to it," Angela Shepard said with a shrug. "What were you dreamin` bout anyway? You looked pretty freaked out."

"My parents, I`ve had these nightmares ever since they died. I can`t ever remember them but I always wake up screaming," I explained.

"Oh, that sucks," She replied, twirling a strand of her hair on one of her fingers absentmindedly.

"Where are we anyway?" I heard Johnny ask tiredly from beside me. I had a feeling he`d probably been awake out entire conversation.

"I`m not really sure," Another voice that I didn`t recognize said slowly. I turned and found myself looking at a little blond boy, no older than 3, holding a baby in his arms.

"I`m Robert," he informed me. His voice sounded tired and he was so skinny I could see his bones. "And that`s my sissy Melody," Robert informed me, glancing down at the small wiggling form in his arms.

"Oh, hi Robert," Johnny said with a tired smile, he`d always had a soft spot for kids. "I`m Johnny. Who`s that?" He pointed to another unfamiliar sleeping form.

The kid was about to respond when we were interrupted by Angela.

"Curly fuckin` Sheperd, get yo ass up!" She shouted, shaking what I assume must be her brother. Johnny had covered Robert`s ears and I was covering my own. Shoot, that girl could be loud when she wanted to.

"Lemme alone, Angie," He mumbled tiredly.

"Nope, _they _are probably gonna come soon," She informed him. That got Curly up.

Again, I had to do a double take at his appearance.

His face wasn`t as filthy as Angela and Roberts` but he was breaking out badly, like used he used when he`d first hit puberty and hadn`t starting washing his face daily. now his skin was a dirty red, irritated bumpy pimply mess. Curly had huge dark circles under his eyes and he smelled sweaty and gross, like he hadn`t showered in a while. His Shepard blue eyes looked dull and sad.

"Aw shit," Curly said, then looked at me. "Pony, Johnny? When did y`all get here?"

"Last night I think," Johnny replied slowly, and winced. "Shoot, my head`s killin` me."

"I bet it is," I told him."I think I remember them hittin` your head against that fountain, you probably got got a little concussion." I paused. "They found us at the park, I think. They tried to drown me and I think they broke my nose. Johnny gave me his shirt cause it was bleedin` real bad." I grabbed his blood stained t-shirt that was lying next to me and handed it back to him. Johnny took it gingerly and set it down beside him.

"So," He said quietly. "How did you and Angela get here?"

"We was both in the reformatory," Curly said softly. "We were supposed to be in there for the next three months, for breaking into a liquor store together."

"Together?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows. The Shepard family wasn`t really all that close.

"Yeah, duh," Angela replied. "He is my brother, ya know. Anyway, these guys came to visit us, were allowed visitors, ya know? So once we were alone, they gave us both what looked like a _Pepsi_ but it tasted weird. Then I guess we musta blacked out or somethin` cause suddenly we were in the back of a car headin` here."

"God," I muttered. "How did they manage to sneak y`all out?"

"I dunno," Curly sighed. "I bet they don`t if know we were even kidnapped. They probably just figured we escaped. We`ve done it before."

**Johnny`s POV**

"Done what before?" I heard a voice ask. That voice was familiar and sent chills behind my spine. it was Beer-Breath. there were other men with him. One was tall and skinny with a huge bald spot and the other had was smaller, chubby and young and angelic looking, with curly blond hair and big blue eyes. The only thing that ruined the angelic-like appearance was the gigantic zit on his nose.

Immediately everybody`s heads snapped around to face them.

"Um, we were just sayin` that me and Angela have escaped from the reformatory sir, that's all." Curly said nervously.

"Ah," Zitty said in a really squeaky voice. I noticed Pony had his hand over his mouth and was turning red with the effort to not bust out laughing. Little Robert was doing the same, and I myself had to hold in my own laughter.

"Well boys and girls, you guys need anything?" Zitty asked.

What? We`re kidnapped, they brought us here by using force and locked us up in a cell and now they are being nice? What the hell is going on?

"I need a um, shower," Curly replied.

"Okay," Bald-Spot took out a set of keys and opened up the door to the jail-cell like thing we were enclosed in, grabbed Curly and dragged him out. "Anybody else?"

"Y-Yeah," I whispered shyly. I didn't trust these men at all but I _really_ had to pee and there wasn`t a toilet in this cell so I have no choice. "I, uh, I need to use use the bathroom."

"`Kay,"Zitty squeaked in that little girl voice of his and grabbed me by my jacket, tugging me out of the cell and pulled me down the hallway. He stopped at the third door on the right and opened the door, revealing a somewhat clean restroom.

I walked in and was about to close the door when he slapped my hand away.

"No, you leave the door open, now go on, hurry up!" He shoved me forward. I walked over to the toilet, which already had the seat flipped up. Zitty stared at me as I pulled out what I needed and peed, making me feel beyond awkward. I zipped up and flushed as quick as possible and went to go wash my hands.

Zitty`s hand went out again and pushed me back.

"No," He shook his head, making his golden curls bounce around crazily. "I said you could use the toilet. I didn`t say you could wash your hands."

I stared at him, and resisted the urge to shout: _"Are you out of your mind, man? I mean, you do realize where my hands just were, c`mon!"_

Instead I kept my mouth good as he led me back. It was only when I realized that we were do going back to the cell did I speak up.

"Where are we going?" I asked as soon as he opened the door and dragged me outside and over to a pond. Big mistake. Zitty spun around and punched me in the jaw.

I moaned and put my hand to my cheek. Damn, that hurt!

"Keep you mouth shut!" He snapped. "Now strip down."

"What?" The question slipped out before I could stop it and he slugged me again, this time on the stomach.

Ugh. I groaned and doubled over. Zitty may be a little guy, but he can sure pack a punch.

"Shut the hell up! And do what I told you to, now!" He ordered. Shaking, I undressed as fast as I could. I felt really, really embarrassed to be naked in front of this complete stranger not to mention it was freezing cold out here, but I put on my brave face, the same one I put on when my dad`s coming after me with a two-by-four. Lord knows I`m really gonna need to be brave at this place, that`s for sure.

"Jump in there, and catch me a fish," Zitty instructed. Then he shoved me right into the pond.

Cold. So fucking cold. That was my first thought as I fell into the freezing water. I was shivering in the icy pond as I poked my head back up for a breath of fresh air, and quickly began to tread water. I could barely keep my head above the water.

"Go on, move it!" Zitty shouted angrily.

I took a deep breath before I submerged myself underwater and opened my eyes. The water under there was filthy and I could see a thing. I felt around desperately, praying I`d feel the scaly body of a fish for me to find. I had no such luck.

I was running out of air, so I swam to the surface for air. As soon as I popped my head back up, I felt a pair of arms grab me and haul me out of the pond.

"Times up," A squeaky, familiar voice told me. "You failed, stupid fuckin` little bastard!"

Before I could open my eyes he punched me right in the mouth. I opened my eyes and moaned in pain, I could already feel my lip beginning to swell and taste blood in my motuh. Before I could even recover, Zitty took another swing at me again, this time at my left eye, then another on my chin, then aimed at kick right at my privates.

Oh shit, shit, shit, shit. I went down on my knees, clutching at my poor, painful balls. That`s just cruel.

This time, I aimed my fist at him but Zitty grabbed it before it could hit him and twisted it. I heard a snap and white-hot pain shot through my wrist. I was 100% sure it was broken.

"Owww," I whimpered as he continued to beat the shit outta me, throwing numerous kicks and punches. After about ten or twenty minutes he finally stopped.

"Get up," Zitty ordered. Despite feeling like I`d just been run over a truck I scrambled to my feet, knowing if I took a second to long he`d slug me so hard I`d see stars.

"Now, I`ve hope you`ve learned something from this, when I tell you to do something, somehow, someway, you better fuckin` do it," He told me. "And you are not a guest here, you are a prisoner. Nothing will ever be free to you. For everything you receive, you will play one of our games in return." He paused. "And you better remember this kid. Life ain`t nothing but one huge game. If you wanna survive, you better learn how to play it right."

**Oooh, dramatic! Please review, don`t just favorite, I wanna hear what you gottan say!**


End file.
